


Wedding crashers

by The_gay_snake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood and Injury, Everyone should be a pirate, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I want to be a pirate, Logan is a sad gay for the most part., Logan wants to be a pirate too, M/M, Other, Pirates, Remus and Janus are pirates, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_snake/pseuds/The_gay_snake
Summary: Logan is stuck in an arranged marriage, one he really does not want to be in. With the mindset of never getting to see his beloved partners again, he stands at the alter stone faced.Logan is sure in for a plot twist.(Trigger warning for brief fighting and talk of blood and wounds.)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	Wedding crashers

Logan opened his eyes slowly, the morning light flitting through the open window of his room making him wince. He didn't want to get up, but he had to, he had responsibilities, no matter how much he wished he could run away. 

Speaking of, that reminded him it was Saturday, letter day. That made him a little more motivated, sitting up, blinking around his blurry room, not yet wearing his glasses. He found them on his nightstand, the room, which was filled with a chest of drawers, a desk, and a bed, came into focus. 

He stood up, walking to the mirror which hung on the chest of drawers, running a hand through his hair. "Today's the day," Logan mumbled to himself. "The day i get married to the princess," 

Logan went around the corner of the chest, opening it to find the suite he was meant to wear. It was a dark red, supposedly matching his bride's dress. He didn't want to get married, especially not to the princess, but of course, when you are the son of a wealthy nobleman, that is your fate. 

He took the outfit, changing quickly, knowing that if he didn't his mother would be up to get him, and he wanted to not get on her bad side any more than he already was. Logan's mom didn't like his ideas, the way he wrote about outlandish things, like pirates and mermaids and giant sea monsters, much preferring he just stay quiet and do as he was told. 

Logan didn't know why he listened to his mother, he was an adult after all, he could make his own choices, love who he wants, life on his own. Yet, his mother refused to let him, believing it was his job to take care of his family, and that was by doing exactly as she said. 

He made his way downstairs, wanting to sneak off to the beach to find his letter, the one from Remus and Janus, the two pirates he had befriended (ok, more than befriended) in seceit. They left notes in a bottle hidden in the sand to communicate, Logan on Wednesday, and Remus and Janus on Saturday, but today, Logan's mother sat in the kitchen, a stern look in her eyes. 

He definitely wasn't getting out now.

"Your hair is getting cut," the woman said. Logan noticed the scissors sitting on the table. 

"What is wrong with my hair?" He asked monotone. 

His mother stood up, a little roughly. "It looks awful! It is too long, only thugs have long hair!" She practically screeched. Logan winced, but kept his head held high. 

"I think it looks fine-" 

The scissors got stabbed into the table, Logan stared at his mother. "You are getting your haircut, and that is final. I will not have my son, the future king, looking like a, Pirate-" she spit out the word as if it was venom. 

Logan nodded carefully, moving to sit down. He really didn't want to do this, he likes his long hair alot, even if his parents didn't. 

He kept his face even as he watched his long locks of dark brown hair fall to the floor, his head getting increasingly lighter as it happened. After about ten minutes his hair had been chopped almost completely off, and only then was his mother satisfied. 

"Now clean this up, the carriage is getting here in five minutes," she demanded, making Logan confused. 

"But the wedding isn't until-" 

"You have to be there all day! Now do as I said!" 

Logan nodded, not liking the harsh tone his mother has used. He grabbed a broom, sweeping the floor of all of the hair that had been removed from his head. Yet, he let no emotions sink through, he was going to be king after all, he needed to be stern, unmoving.

After doing the task that was asked of him he made sure there was nothing in his room he needed, deciding on nothing, aside from the golden coin necklace that Remus and Janus had given him. 

Remus and Janus knew that Logan was in an arranged marriage, Logan had told them in his letters. The pirates had assured him they would save him, but he honestly didn't know how they would. 

He could remember the convention they had had the last time he had seen them face to face, before he even knew about the wedding. 

"If we asked you to marry us," Remus had begun, his dark green shirt not covering nearly enough skin as they laid on the sand of their secluded beach. "The both of us, what would you say?" 

Logan was a little shocked at first, but he thought it over. What would he say? It was obvious that Logan was completely smitten with both men, and it was no secret that they were a thing themselves, but the thought of them wanting Logan in the relationship with them, well it was enticing. Janus watched him from where he sat next to his established partner, his eyes meeting Logan's for only a split second before the glasses wearing man looked away. 

"I-" Logan paused, thinking it over. Would he like to run away, get married on a pirate ship to the men he loved, and never have to return to this place, the one where he never felt at home? Yeah, he would. 

"Yes. I would say yes," Logan nodded, making Remus squeal. Janus smiled, taking Logan's hand with one of his, and Remus's with the other. 

That was when Logan had been given the necklace. "This will make sure you always think about us, a reminder that we will come back," Janus had said, handing over the coin on the leather string. After that, Logan had never taken it off, always having it around his neck, no matter the situation.

Logan made his way downstairs, noticing the carriage outside. He wouldn't be able to go get his letter, he knew this. He wouldn't ever be able to go back to the secret beach, he knew this, and he had told Remus and Janus this. They would find the letter he couldn't grab, and understand. 

He would never be able to see them again. They all knew that. They had said their goodbyes, given their last kisses. It was hard to believe that once they thought they would be together forever. 

Logan got into the carriage, his face showing nothing, no emotions of any kind. He tried to push Remus and Janus out of his mind, but the string and coin on his neck didn't let him, keeping the visions of what he thought his life was going to be fresh in his mind.

That didn't make it any easier.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan stood stiffly at the front of the church, looking over all of the people that had come to his wedding. There were nobles from all over the land, kings and queens from other kingdoms, and even regular people from the village. Logan didn't recognize anyone aside from his parents. 

The oregon on the overhead balcony started playing a wedding march, the large wooden doors of the church opening to show Logan's bride to be, Princess Isabel. The girl walked forward, her long white dress dragging on the ground behind her. Logan couldn't help but wince, she looked so stuffy and proper. 

Logan showed no emotions as the door closed and Isabel reached the altar. He took her hands like he was supposed to, listening to the preacher speak, but his eyes were void of anything happy.

He was stuck. 

Isabel started repeating what the preacher said, meaning that Logan had to next. With every passing second Logan wished he was farther away than ever before. Dreaming of a pirate ship, with Remus and Janus. 

"Princess Isabel, do you take Logan to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The pastor asked, making Logan snap back into reality.

"I do," the princess said, nodding, a smile covering her face. 

The pastor nodded, a small smile on his face as well. He turned to Logan, who hadn't moved much since he had gotten there. "Logan, do you take Princess Isabel, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Logan was silent, eyes flitting to the door, wishing one last time that he wouldn't have to answer. But nothing happened, so he looked into the princesses eyes. "I d-" 

"STOP!" A loud voice yelled, the grand doors being thrown open. "We object to this wedding!" Logan's head snapped to the side, spotting the two people he desperately wanted to see. 

Remus was wearing his normal green deep necked shirt, showing off quite a lot of chest, which definitely made a few village girls swoon. He had on a feathered hat, making it very clear he was a pirate. 

Janus was a little less obvious, but everyone still knew. He had his long red hair in a ponytail, and he was wearing a yellow shirt with a black half cape. 

"And who do you think you are?" The king demanded, standing from his seat in the front of the room. 

Janus smirked, looking at Logan. "We're Logan's fiances," 

Gasps rippled through the chapel. "That is impossible! Logan has been engaged with Princess Isabel for months!" Logan's mother added, making Logan cringe. 

"He has been engaged to us longer than that!" Remus singsonged. "We asked him in April, and he said yes!"

"Is it not law that you are not able to get married if you are already engaged to someone else?" Janus asked. 

"Well, yes, but you need something to prove you are engaged!" Logan's mom yelled harshly. 

Logan cleared his throat, making everyone look up at him. His posture was relaxed, much different from how it was previously. "Would this count?" He asked, revealing the coin around his neck.

The pastor snatched the necklace, looking over it. He gasped, looking Logan in the eye. "This is-"

"A coin of the fallen, indeed," Janus grinned. "According to ancient by-laws, a proposal with any item of the fallen people, shall be honored above any other, unless the agreed party does not accept." He explained.

Everyone stayed silent. "So technically," Remus laughed crazily, "Lolo can't marry the princess!" 

Logan sighed in relief, walking off of the platform he had been standing on. All eyes were on him as he walked towards the pirates. "Good timing," he said, making Remus laugh.

Before he had a chance to actually reach his partners there was a blade to his throat. One of the many guards had pulled his sword out, and was now holding it to Logan. "Under law of this kingdom anyone in association with pirates is a terrorist to the kingdom, and is to be sentenced to death." He said. 

Before anyone could move both Remus and Janus had their swords pulled. "I don't think you want to do that," Janus growled. 

Logan was frozen in place, watching as guards started closing in on the pirates. Just then the doors flew open, and at least ten other pirates burst into the room. Logan didn't recognize them, seeing as he knew only Remus and Janus lived on their ship, but he had no doubt these were friends of theirs. 

Before anyone had time to contemplate what was going on there were swords clashing, each pirate with at least two guards. There was blood being spilt onto the floor, but the fleeing people didn't seem to care that they were leaving bloody footprints as they flocked out the door. 

Logan was able to reach into his pocket and pull out a knife, stabbing it into the guard that was holding him, getting him in the shoulder. He was released in enough time to grab a sword from a fallen guard before he was attacked again, managing to hold off his own attackers. 

"Logan we need to go!" Janus called from where he was back to back with Remus, both of them having a fair amount of blood on them. 

"I'm a little preoccupied but i am headed that way-" Logan responded, shoving off the guard that was holding him. He used his sword to slash, making a clean cut to his face. That was gonna hurt.

The number of guards had dwindled drastically, so after taking care of the last few it wasn't too terribly difficult to escape the scene. Logan could see most people running in the opposite direction of the docks, so it was easy for the group of pirates, which still surprisingly had all of its members, (the guards were never the smartest bunch) to get back to the two ships that Logan could now identify. One belonging to Remus and Janus, and the other no doubt to the other pirates. 

After getting on the boat Remus and Janus made quick work of setting sail, getting off the dock and out to sea quickly. Logan turned to his partners after they were a safe distance away from shore, immediately hugging them.

"You saved me," he said, his voice still monotone, but holding emotions that Remus and Janus could notice.

"Of course we did Lolo! You're our nerd, we couldn't just let you get married to some princess and get all stupid running a kingdom," Remus laughed, squeezing Logan in a tight hug. 

Jaus rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same. "Remus is right, we totally *could* let you stay," he had his hand on Logan's shoulder, hugging him by himself once Remus let go of him. 

Logan wrapped his legs around Janus's waist, letting himself be picked up and carried to the downstairs of the boat. "Let's get you cleaned up, even if Remus is opposed to bathing," 

"You are correct, I severely dislike being dirty for long periods of time," Logan nodded. "Especially dry blood-"

"I don't know what your deal is," Remus said, skipping into the fairly large bathroom of the ship. "Blood tastes great!" He licked some drying blood off of his hand to prove his point. There was a shallow cut on his arm, but he didn't seem bothered by it, seeing as he was willingly licking the blood from it.

"And just for that you have to bathe too," Janus said, putting Logan down on the side of the tub, which was big enough for multiple people. 

"Awwwwwwww no!" Remus said, trying to run away, but Janus grabbed the back of his shirt, stopping him

"Nope, you're getting clean." Janus stated, making Logan chuckle, but Remus pouted. 

"Come on Remus," Logan said, gesturing for Remus to get into the bath with him. 

Remus seemed to stop his pouting and think for a moment, but then a cheshire grin covered his face. "Well, if i get to do it with you~" he then stripped of his bloody clothes, stepping into the warm water with Logan. 

Janus was the least bloody of the two, so he began to clean the other's hair, while they proceeded to scrub the blood off. After a while everyone was clean, and they were all sitting on the deck, watching the setting son, and the stars showing up as it got dark. 

"Thank you," Logan said from his spot between his lovers. "I thought i would never see you both again," 

Janus smiled softly. "Well we proposed first, we couldn't let that princess have you without a fight." 

"Yeah! We found the treasure fair and square!" Remus exclaimed, hugging Logan from the side. "You're our treasure, not hers," 

Logan smiled, humming in agreement. "I love you," 

"Love you too LoLo!" 

"Love you too, Logan." 

"Oh, by the way," Remus said, removing his head from the crook of Logan's neck. "What happened to your hair?"

"Mom decided to chop it off, saying i looked like a pirate," Logan explained, a small smile on his face. "I intend to grow it out again."

"Good," both of his partners chanted at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, i'm not dead! I hope you all enjoyed the story, i had fun writing it. If you feel like it, please let me know how you felt about it in the comments! I love reading them.
> 
> Oki, bye! ✌


End file.
